Many fabric care compositions contain water insoluble actives, such as fragrances, which can evaporate, thereby decreasing consumer satisfaction. One strategy to overcome such difficulties is to insulate or encapsulate the water insoluble active. In the past, encapsulation has required high shear and/or solvent exchange processes. Thus, what is needed are improved methods and compositions containing encapsulated or otherwise protected water insoluble fabric care actives, particularly fragrances, such that retention of fragrances within laundered fabrics is increased.